


Challenge Finders

by pyropinkfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, basically based off of ray's tweet, but if you squint and hold up gay glasses to your eyes and pretend hard enough it could be, its not really ahot6, literally everything is whacky and shouldnt be taken seriously, personaliy switch, this is so bad and stupid and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based off of Ray's tweet: https://twitter.com/RayNarvaezJr/status/571050861641605120 </p><p>Starring the lovable Challenge Finders we know and hold dear to our hearts; Jeff, Mikey, Jake, Vinny, James, and Roy. Following just an average day in their office. </p><p>It's very alternate names for brand name products like. Everything is flipped including personalities. </p><p>Co-writers: tumblr user ima-gayrobot and pyrogavinofree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Finders

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just short snippets of what I imagine the Challenge Finders' world to be like in comparison to our own. It's some Twilight shit, but it made me and my co-writer laugh hysterically while we worked on ideas (most of which didn't even make it to the final cut of the fic), so I hope you as a reader loves it too.
> 
> end notes have the real counterparts for those who can't figure out

It was a fairly average day in the cool air of Chicago where the Goosetongue building rested proud and above all other buildings. In holded it’s employees with all their subgroups; Green vs Purple, DIMD (Diamond), The Told, etc. 

But the arguably most important was the very famous Challenge Finders crew. After all, with the charming British wit that Jeff had to offer, Excited Beginnings with Mikey, and Vinny’s ever successful Really Fast Pals; Challenge Finders was widely known and popular. Their Get Going playthroughs of games like Average Borrow Cars 5 and Tunnelbuild have sparked multiple jokes and cheer amongst the fans. Where else could anyone get quality like The Altar of Gentlemen (with it’s gold base and obsidian structure), or T-shirts that say James’ famous ABC5 line “I’m still under the water.” 

Today was no special day either, the goal was to record a few episodes of their hit show AGAINST! where two members would battle each other at a game to win the Swan trophy for a week and one of those silly princess sashes Jeff’s daughter, Miley donated to the cause. As Finders began to file in and take their seats, Roy half waved to Vinny, a smirk plastered on his face. Vinny was the current champion and no doubt the best video gamer in the office, while Roy… well he tried and that’s what mattered. 

“‘Sup Vinny,” He started as soon as he noticed that Caaden and Lisa had their phones recording. Roy pulled the game of choice off the shelf, nearly knocking everything down. Thankfully Jake was close enough to catch it before it toppled over. Though now embarrassed, the brunette held out the case. One of the cameras zoomed in to see Disney themed Capitalist, the other camera caught the distressed sigh Vinny let out.

“Well just kill me now.” That thick southern accent followed by his utterly defeated look made Roy grin wide before he opened the disk. “Just kidding man, it’s Tuckedwoman.” 

“Alright, alright. So we good?” Jeff’s annoyed expression got his employees to shuffle into their seats, putting their games in and setting their mics properly. 

“We ready? AGAINST!” 

\---

After a rousing victory, Vinny was pulled by Mikey to his desk. Today was a recording day, which meant they had a Game Friends to do in Webkinz (easily Mikey’s favorite game). Normally everyone else went off to do their own things, but James had no problem with staying while they recorded so he could work on the ABC5 footage. Which was fine, considering he offered stupid jokes and terrible hypothetical questions that only a complete idiot would even think to ask. Seriously? What grown man asked how cats knew they were supposed to hate dogs? 

“Mikey, my man! You’re supposed to get all the matches, dammit. It’s like a minute? How did you caddywhompus that?” Vinny drawled, and the only really annoying thing about that small nosed man was how his southern lingo made absolutely no sense. 

“Shoot! I wasn’t paying attention!” He defended, straight locks of red hair plastered in his face, obscuring his vision. 

\---

“Do we all know what we’re doing?” Jeff hissed, eying the other six people in the room. Tunnelbuild was on their record list, and the Let’s Construct Group had worked hard on crafting a fun game. Granted it was a shitty build and was just a box structure, but Jeff and Vinny didn’t have to waste time in their house on the weekends building. Who had time for that? Not them. 

“So I’m going to be playing, hopefully Mac and Johnny didn’t bugger anything up. Larry will be recording. It’s Blue Collars against the Youngsters. Like normal. Roy, will you start us off?” 

“Sure thing. GEEEEEEET GOOOOOOOING.” 

As usual, James was his typical Bad Governor, Jake made it his mission to destroy any and every house Vinny tried to build, Roy lost the Altar by placing a block on Vinny’s spot, and Mikey went ahead and kept dying. The highlight was probably Vinny’s PC glitched and he couldn’t use his trademark Enderman skin. Something James made sure to point out how Xbox was so much better than PC for that very reason. The rebuttal was the fact no matter what platform he used, James would still have a sheep in his ceiling. 

Release Lenore 2015.

\---

“Hey, I’m one thumbtack away from a Taco Tuesday.” Jake noted, looking at the impressively designed board were winners of FORWARDS!, where competitors had tasks to do only using Hoop (the fun first person shooter game that follows Ace Leader), ABC5, or Shapes Battle to complete them. The one who collects five thumbtacks gets free tacos. 

“Bollocks, we still have to record one of those.” Jeff groaned, looming over his Capri-sun. It would be easier, he mused, if he drank, but the taste of alcohol burned. Roy was the one who was often too hungover to actually play games. 

\---

“Hey, I’m about to record an Excited Beginnings.” Mikey declared, taking his seat with a can of Monster. Excited Beginnings was the show that actually got Goosetongue to hire him, it features him playing fan requested games and yelling about what he loves in it. This week was Crewparrot. 

Setting his preferred energy drink on his horribly broken desk, Mikey pressed the mic close to his mouth and pulled up the social game. Instantly he began to rattle off what he liked, humming in delight at getting a few points in a fairly easy mini-game. Fans loved the positive side to video games, so many people had only negative things to say, with Mikey’s twist to what he found appealing to games, fans had a basis of what could be fun and not stupidly frustrating. 

\---

With a long day of recording coming to an end, the boys gathered in their office. Each either working on editing or finishing up independent games. This entitled Roy to place himself on the black leather couch, phone in hand on the popular social media site Chirper. He had the box up and keyboard open, typing away. Once he felt satisfied with his message, he hit the arrow to send. 

Almost instantly Mikey snorted, having already been on Chirper too and saw the chirp after his page refreshed. 

“Roy, you’re going to cause an uproar with this!” 

“With that?” Jake chimed in, curiously looking from his game of Mercenary’s Code, the game he constantly played. 

Mikey started to snicker as he held his phone up to read the text out loud; “Hey guys, It’s me Ray from Achievement Hunters!” 

“What the fuck is an Achievement Hunter?” Vinny snorted, rousing James into the conversation. He pulled his headphones off and squinted. 

“Hunting is a little violent, don’t you think?” 

“Eh. You know. It’s a parody of what we do now.” 

\---

End

**Author's Note:**

> Expect "off brand cereal names" 
> 
> Goosetongue = Geese have teeth on their tongue, etc Roosterteeth , Challenge Finders = Achievement Hunters 
> 
> Names  
> Roy = Ray , Jeff = Geoff , Vinny = Gavin , Mikey = Michael , Jake = Jack , James' real name is Ryan, but he prefers to go by his middle name, opposite of Ryan.   
> Lisa = Lindsay, Caaden = Kdin , Mac and Johnny are Matt and Jeremy , Larry = Kerry  
> Miley = Millie , Phoenix (though not mentioned) = Griffin , Lenore the Sheep = Edgar the Cow (Edgar allen poe joke since Ryan hates Catcher in the Rye etc) ,   
> Blue Collars = Team Gents | Youngsters = Team Lads 
> 
> Games (in order of appearance)   
> Average Borrow Cars 5 = Grand Theft Auto 5 , Tunnelbuild = Minecraft , Capitalist = Monopoly , Tuckedwoman = Pacman , Crewparrot = Club Penguin , Mercenary’s Code = Assassin's Creed , Hoop (the fun first person shooter game that follows Ace Leader) = Halo/ Master Chief , Shapes Battle = Geometry Wars , 
> 
> Shows   
> Green vs Purple = Red vs Blue , DIMD (Diamond) = RWBY , The Told = The Know , Excited Beginnings = Rage Quit , Really Fast Pals = Slow Mo Guys , Against = VS , Gamefriends = Play Pals , Forwards = GO! 
> 
> Other jokes explained  
> "I'm still under water." = I'm still in the air! , The Altar of Gentlemen = Tower of Pimps , "Get Going" = Let's Play , Bad Governor = Mad King (only instead of being a murderous crazy man, "James" is about successful communism and brings his society to debt because he tries too hard to assure everyone is equally taken care of, and no wars allowed!) , Enderman skin = Creeper skin , The taco tuesday and thumb tacks for Forwards is in reference to the pizza party and sticker board for GO! , Jeff doesn't drink and Roy does in comparison to Geoff drinking and Ray not , Monster because they all drink Redbull , Chirper = Twitter , Forwards! only uses Halo, GTA5, and Geometry Wars because that's generally the games always used for GO! 
> 
> Sorry it was that confusing


End file.
